Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the third chapter of Midnight Evil, after Chapter 1. Gameplay Chapter 2 has the same gameplay as Chapter 1. Like the chapters before it, the player needs to read the entire chapter without being attacked to progress the game, which is done either by reading each line out loud through the microphone or by listening to the narration if this option was selected in the options menu. The only difference between Chapters 1 and 2 is that Chapter 2 is considerably longer. The Urklings active during this chapter are the Green Urklings, which can appear either at the window, at either of the two doors, at either side of the bed, behind the washing basket, or behind the cardboard box on the right. Green Urklings in particular make very noticeable sound cues when appearing, so prioritising the book and only looking for Urklings when they makes noise is a valid strategy for this chapter. Checking William's Bedroom too frequently will cause the player to Panic, so looking around the room should be done conservatively. Post-Chapter Transcript Maggie O'Brian's funeral was just what anyone would expect. Everyone did their best to comfort the grieving parents. Collin kept to himself. Everyone assumed it was because he blamed himself. After his sister had been laid to rest, I came to him to ask him how he was doing. He looked up at me, eyes red from either crying , lack of sleep, or a combination of the two and said, "I really saw them, the little green monsters." My heart ached as I put my arms around the boy. I kept telling myself that seeing his little sister in pieces couldn't have been easy for him. He was just in shock. The stories of the Urklings were only told to scare children into doing what they were told. That was all. The first thing my grandmother told me about the Urklings was that there were three tribes. The green ones had round bellies and piercing blue eyes. She said they could be heard if you walked deep in the swamp at night. The would dance around their tiny campfires, which would appear only as tiny flickering lights through the trees. They were the least lethal of the three tribes, but every bit as evil. The red ones were more temperamental and even faster than their green cousins. They didn't sing or dance around campfires, and their celebrations were a bit more gruesome. They prefer to eat children from the inside out. It was even thought by some that they were only red because they were stained by the blood of their victims. Fiery red bristle-like hairs sprouted from the tops of their head and their glowing yellow eyes seemed cold and calculating. The Pale Urklings were in another class all together. They had white skind and wild untamed blue hair that flowed out in every direction. The most unsettling thing about them was that they had no eyes at all, yet they somehow were the most keen and efficient killers of the three. Grandmother said that their long wiry hair could somehow sense the presence and locations of children. There were some things that all three tribes had in common. Urklings preferred to eat after midnight and would only attack if the child didn't make direct eye contact with them. I reassured myself that the O'Brian girl being attack barely after sunset meant that she had to have been the victim of a wild animal attack. A few of the men in the village came together to hunt down the beast that killed the girl. They came back two days later, carrying the carcass of a large wolf. The whole village breathed a sigh of relief and a big celebration was held. The only one besides myself that remained anxious was Collin. Looking at his face that night, I knew that he believed the creatures that killed Maggie were still out there waiting. He was right. Trivia *Chapter 2 is the first chapter to feature the image of an animal on the last page. *Chapter 2 is the first chapter not to introduce any new Urklings. Gallery Chapter 2.jpg|Pages 13 and 14 Chapter 2 2.jpg|Pages 15 and 16 Chapter 2 3.jpg|Pages 17 and 18 Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 2